Red Love
by ParanoiaParadox
Summary: A Ben X Reader Story. I had no idea Ben could be so naughty XD Anyway, here's a one-shot starring YOU! Enjoy..


You heard a knock on your room door. You expected it to be Lee or Kenny because they usually check up on you round this time, but as you opened the door you saw Ben standing there. He rubbed his neck awkwardly, and looked down like he always did.

"Oh, hey Ben," you said tilting your head. "What's up?" Ben shuffled inside slowly, hoping that he was invited.

"Uh. I was just wondering if you had any food," Ben replied as he shut the door. You tilted your head slightly. He sounded dishonest and his flaring cheeks didn't lie.

"Why did you really come here?" you asked softly. He started down at the ground and bit his lip roughly.

"I'm just going to man up and admit it.. _, I like you," said Ben as he looked up at you finally. Your heart gave a skip. You have always liked Ben; you thought that he was adorable and so goofy.

"Really? I like you too," you reply, smiling greatly. "I am so-" You wanted to finish, but Ben grabbed you into a giant bear hug. You giggled lightly, reached up to hold his left cheek tenderly. He pulled his face away, staring down at you with passion flaring in his eyes. Before a single word was shared, his soft lips touched yours lightly. You could feel the heat rise in your cheeks as you loosely wrapped your arms around his neck. Ben snaked his arms around your waist and his hands settled themselves on your lower back. You felt his lips gently trail their kisses down your jaw and then onto your neck. He brushed your hair beside so he could get at a better angle, instantly finding your sweet spot. You suppressed a happy gasp, your fingers lacing into his soft hair. His teeth grazed your neck, making your gasp turn into a soft moan of delight.

"Wait," you murmured as he slowly ran a hand up your shirt, touching your skin softly. It was driving you insane, the way he was treating you right now. You knew that you were directly in the center of a zombie era, but then again, you could never have this chance again to love another. Ben pulled away from you, tilting his head cutely as he stared down at you.

"What is it?" he asked as he caressed your cheek slowly. You wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him closer to you as you plastered a dark smirk onto your face.

"I want you in me," you purred into his ear. Shivers went down Ben's spine as you did this, and he kissed you rougher than before. His tongue shot in and out of your mouth, dominating your tongue a couple of times. You ripped off your shirt, letting it drop to the ground. He did the same and pushed you back onto the small bed behind you, stroking back your hair as he trailed his kisses down your neck to your collarbones. He licked around them, making you grab at his shoulders, biting your lip to keep a moan inside. His hands snaked up to your back, undoing your bra clasp in one single motion and then promptly threw it off of you. He caressed your left breast slowly, while kissing and sucking on the other. This was too much for you. You let out a loud moan, gripping onto the mattress tightly as you clenched your teeth. Ben lifted his face away, giving you an innocent smile.

"Did you like that?" he asked. You pouted and began to work at his pants, taking them off rather quickly. You could feel the bulge in his boxers as you smirked and reached into them, stroking the tip of his manhood. Ben let out a groan, tilting his head back. You lifted your face down to it, slowly wrapping your tongue around it and sucked. You repeated this, getting him to moan your name several times. When you were finished, you whispered into his ear:

"We are fair now." Ben merrily chuckled and swiped off your pants.

"Not quite," he purred into your ear as you felt his hand stroke your womanhood. You let out a moan, burring your face into his chest as he continued to stroke. You could feel yourself become wet every second he did so, and you wanted him in you. NOW.

"Do it," you whispered into his ear. Ben nodded, and let himself slowly enter you. You gasped, your eyes widening greatly. He let you adjust to the feel of him inside of you, and then began to move. He thrusted deeply with every movement, making you moan with delight. Your hips wriggled, pressing against his until he was engulfed into you. He moaned along with you, kissing your chest softly. The pleasure swelled like a river, filling your body with every movement Ben made. Then, Ben shuddered as his pace slowed. He collapsed next to you and pulled out. You both panted, grinning at each other sweetly.

"That was…" Ben murmured.

"Nice," You finished for him as you took his cheek in your hand. "I love you, Ben." He kissed your cheek softly and gazed into your eyes.

"I love you too," he said, smiling.


End file.
